Seven Days Of Bad Luck
by GLyNchaN
Summary: Mikan’s horoscope said that she’ll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… [NXM] Read and review. Rated T for the language..
1. Horoscopes

**Title: Seven Days of Bad Luck**

Summary: Mikan's horoscope said that she'll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… NXM

Genre: Humor/Romance

Okay okay.. I know it's supposed to be seven years bad luck... but then seven years is way too long… seven months feels like forever and seven days is just right… anyway, it's more catchy that way than _a week of bad luck_..

Oh right. I'll be making the age gap between Tsubasa and Mikan smaller… So it'll be like she's 16 and Tsubasa's 18. Same goes for the other characters.

Oh, yeah… **rated T for the language**… so, if you don't like cursing and stuff… well, I warned you.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER ONE:

**HOROSCOPES**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The brown-haired pigtailed girl raised her eyebrow as she read the morning newspaper. As usual, she was reading the comics section of the paper.

"This is junk." Mikan scoffed at the newspaper she was holding. She wrinkled her nose in distaste then placed the paper on her table. Her best friend Hotaru stared at her wondering what the fuss was about.

"Junk?" She asked coolly as she reached out to the paper. Mikan won't call her favorite comics section 'junk', there must be some other reason. Her eyes scanned the page and a sly smile escaped from her lips. "Horoscope?"

Mikan grumbled and avoided Hotaru's gaze. She's not really a fan of horoscopes and she never really believed it that much. Since this was Alice Academy, there's bound to be someone with a horoscope Alice… making it accurate. Just the thought of it made her nervous.

"_Capricorn: Studying may be important but you must be careful. If you're not, it will eventually bring you seven days of bad luck."_ Hotaru read aloud Mikan's reading which made a few classmates turn their head to look at the pigtailed girl.

"So what? It's not like it'll happen." Mikan smiled smugly as she faced her poker-faced best friend. A couple of _Oooh_'s and _Aaah_'s came from their prying classmates.

"Yeah, since it's entirely impossible for you to get good grades even if your life depended on it."

"Hah! I'll show you… I'll study like crazy and prove to you that horoscope is junk!" She pointed towards the paper Hotaru was reading and seemed confident in herself. 'I won't let any horoscope stop me.'

"That's great, Mikan." Yuu cheered for her. "At least this time you're sure to get good grades!"

Mikan wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. She laughed awkwardly, "Gee, thanks Iinchou."

"Being an idiot, I'm not so sure you'll get good grades even if you study." Hotaru shrugged as she continued to read the newspaper. She was now checking the business section of the paper, mainly the stock market.

"I'll ignore that." Mikan quickly stated.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you study hard." Yuu showed support for the pigtailed girl. Mikan replied with a bright smile and a strong spirit.

"I won't let anything get me down!" Mikan declared with confidence, while secretly wishing that nothing will go wrong.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_BOOM!_

A loud blast came from Nonoko's lab. The room was now filled with broken glasses, spilt chemicals and a messy looking Nonoko. Her lips curved to an evil grin that could send chills down to your spine. Her eyes were focused on a clean flask filled with glowing greenish liquid which she held in her hand. From the look on her face, she seems rather pleased with her creation.

Now why the sudden change in Nonoko? It just so happens that a certain mind-reader managed to hit a nerve. Yup. Koko just had to make the sweet Nonoko mad. Didn't he know that adorable innocent girls are scariest when angry?

Having the ability to read minds, Koko stated that he could get any girl he wanted. All he has to do is read their minds and be the "perfect guy". Pretty cocky, eh? It annoyed the hell out of Nonoko. That's what he gets from hanging out with Mochiage and the others a little too much. There were times that he was too arrogant for his own good.

They were good friends since they were young, but she was disappointed in the sudden change in Koko. Although he was a mischevious little boy back then, he has gotten way too far. Nonoko's eyes glistened with anger as she remembered the incident a while ago.

He was flirting with a girl and was practically reading her mind. He was acting the way the girl wanted her "perfect guy" to do. In the end, he was able to prove his point.

"Stupid Koko." She said aloud. 'You wanna show the guys how to get a girl, eh? Just you wait…' Nonoko thought to herself as an evil laugh escaped from her lips that echoed in her laboratory.

"Nonoko… you're scary." A pink-haired girl popped her head though the small opening in her door. Surprised, she immediately hid the flask behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She forced a smile and walked cautiously towards her close friend, Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I wouldn't want to know anyway."

Still laughing nervously, "So what brings you here?" She answered, abruptly changing the topic.

"Ah!" Anna clasped her hands as she remembered what she came in for. "I made some delicious cookies. Do you want some?"

Nonoko's face lit up. She firmly placed a cork on the flask, putting it inside the pocket of her lab gown then quickly walked out the door. "Sure!" She always looked forward to Anna's cooking. Every time she cooks something, the dishes come to life. Not only is it delicious, the mouth-watering dishes look spectacular as well.

They both walked towards Anna's kitchen. The room was enveloped by the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. Her stomach began to grumble. The cookies were beautifully laid on the cookie sheets and were starting to cool. Some were even singing.

An idea suddenly struck the mind of the Chemist. "Umm… Anna, can I have some of these cookies?" She put on a sweet innocent façade so Anna won't notice what she was up to.

"Sure. Help yourself." Anna gestured her to take as many cookies as she would like. This only made Nonoko's smile grew broadly. "Are you giving them to Koko?"

She flinched at the sound of his name. "What makes you think that?" Beads of sweat began to from on her forehead. 'Oh, no… Did she find out?'

Anna let out a mischievous smile. "I know you guys fight all the time… C'mon. Admit it! I always feel like there's something going on between you guys. You like Koko don't you?"

"WHAT? Where the heck did you get that idea?" Nonoko looked at her friend in disbelief. She didn't notice her cheeks suddenly had a tinge of pink but Anna didn't fail to notice. Koko? Why would she like Koko? She hated conceited guys. They're so full of themselves… unlike the man of her dreams. Her mind began to wander to the very image of her beloved sensei. "You know that the one man for me is Misaki-sensei."

"Okay… okay…" Anna said playfully. She wasn't buying the total denial of her close friend. "Whatever you say. Anyway, I'll go back to my room. Just help yourself on those cookies."

"Hmm? You're not gonna join me?" She asked as she helped herself on the cookies.

"Well, I'm looking for my notebook. I think I misplaced it somewhere in my room. I'll get back to you as soon as I find it." With that, Anna waved a quick goodbye before heading back to her room leaving Nonoko all alone in the kitchen.

The brunette turned her head and looked around to check if no one else is there. "Okay, the coast is clear." She giggled and slowly took out the flask in her pocket. "And now, down to business…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The brown-haired pigtailed girl was currently running down the hallway. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next…

Being Mikan, she ran without looking around her. She failed to notice a foot was extended on her path, making her trip and fall on the floor revealing her pink polka-dotted panties.

"Oooowww…" She rubbed her hand on her butt trying to ease the pain.

"Is it me or you don't change your panties at all?" Mikan's eyes widened at the sound of the deep husky voice. She quickly turned her head to see the ruby-eyed firecaster. "It's always polkadots."

"Natsume… YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked as she pulled her skirt down to cover her exposed panties. "I can't believe you! You deliberately tripped me!"

"Pay attention to where you're going then."

"I was, until you tripped me!" Mikan was trying to control the sudden urge to strangle the person in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow. "That means you weren't paying attention in the first place, idiot." He answered back arrogantly.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! And who told you to look at my panties anyway?"

"Who said I wanted to? You're the one who's showing it off." He smirked at her.

"AM NOT!!" Mikan continued to scream at Natsume. "And for your information, I do change my panties." She stated as she pointed her finger at him.

Natsume just shrugged and turned away from Mikan. "Oh, right. Last time it was yellow polkadots."

"You pervert!" She screamed at him. "I'll never fall in love at this rate… not with you constantly harassing me… and it'll be your entire fault!"

Surprised by her sudden remark, Natsume turned his head to the silly girl and raised his eyebrow. "You? Fall in love?" His face remained expressionless.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"An idiot like you wouldn't know such feelings… even if it happened to pass right under you nose."

She felt hurt and offended by what Natsume just said. Does he think that she's that much of an idiot? "And I suppose you do?" She asked angrily.

"Me?"

"Yeah. If you think I'm such an idiot, then tell me…" She continued, "Tell me what it'll feel like when you fall in love." She wanted to challenge Natsume although the thought of him in love with some girl made her heart wince in pain. Of course, she was still oblivious as to why.

Natsume just stared at her. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Mikan thought to herself. They were now surrounded by awkward silence. He continued to stare at her, not with anger anymore but with something Mikan rarely sees. It felt gentle.

He took a step closer to her. This made her step away and had her back pressed against the wall. She felt an alarm went on inside her head. He was close, too close. Her heart began to beat wildly as he leaned his hand against the wall, right next to her head.

"Tell you…or show you?" Natsume said huskily, closing the distance between them.

Mikan's eyes widened at his sudden action. Natsume slowly lowered his head, making their lips only a few centimeters apart. Why was he doing this? Is he just toying with her feelings?

She felt weak as Natsume's heat enveloped her. He was drawing her closer to him. She decided to close her eyes tightly. Now, she could only feel his breath so close to her skin, her face turning red by the minute…

"Baka." Natsume murmured as he flicked his finger on her forehead. "As if I would actually help you."

"NATSUME!!!" She screamed with her fists clenched, ready to attack the raven-haired boy in front of her.

"You really are an idiot." He smirked and slowly turned away from her. Ignoring the red-faced Mikan, his feet began to take him away, walking towards the exit.

Great. Typical of Natsume to ruin the moment. Mikan felt embarrassed, making her face flush some more. "I can't believe that jerk." She mumbled to herself and went on her way.

She actually thought that Natsume was about to kiss her. Her heart skipped at the thought. It's not that she loved him or anything. It's just that every time she's that close to him, she remembers the kiss they shared when they where young. The memory made her face more red than it already is.

"Whatever." Mikan shrugged and her feet began to pace up. There was no time to waste on trivial matters concerning her and Natsume. She blinked hard, trying to shove the memory to the back of her head. She was now again running in the hallway, her mind now focused on her objective of the day.

To study hard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna heard loud running footsteps which were approaching her room. Annoyed of the racket that person was making, she opened her door to see who it was. To her surprise, a flash of brown-hair passed by her door.

"Mikan?" Anna called out. The brown pigtails were easy to recognize. She scratched her head wondering why her cheery classmate was running down the hallway.

Upon hearing Anna's voice, Mikan stopped her tracks and jogged backwards to the front of the pink-haired classmate's door. "Anna! Just the girl I was looking for." She happily greeted her with a smile.

"Well, you're here early."

"I just wanted to get a head start on things. Can I could borrow your notes in Algebra now?" Mikan held her hands and pleaded. "Pretty please…"

Anna giggled. "Good thing I already found it. Come on in." She motioned Mikan to enter her room. The room was still surrounded by the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. Anna noticed Mikan was close to drooling by the smell. "You can have some if you want." She suggested.

Mikan's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Really??"

"Sure!" She pointed to the door leading her kitchen. "Just help yourself. Let me go to the bedroom first to get my notebook."

"Okay!" Mikan answered with glee and headed for the kitchen. Anna smiled at the sight of Mikan looking amazed at the numerous cookies on the cookie sheets. She, on the other hand, walked briskly to her bedroom to get her notes in algebra.

"Ah. Here it is." Her hand extended to reach the notebook found on top of her shelf. "Good thing I didn't lost it." She told herself and walked back to the kitchen where Mikan was currently stuffing her face with the cookies.

"Ahahaha…" Mikan laughed as cookie crumbs began to fly out of her mouth. "This is delicious, Anna." She greeted her friend cheerfully.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Uh-huh!" She nodded and continued to munch on the cookies.

"You can bring some with you. I can always make some more."

Mikan squealed with glee and was jumping for joy. "Thank you soooo much!!"

"No problem." Anna took a plastic container and filled it with cookies. Mikan stared in awe at the cookies she was about to bring back.

"You're a great help, Anna."

"What are friends for?" She smiled as she handed the container of cookies and her notebook to Mikan.

Mikan couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks again. I sure hope I won't finish these cookies before I get back to my room." She chuckled She held the container tightly and had a satisfied look on her face. "I'm sure I'll be able to study better this time."

The two friends walked to the door and waved their goodbyes. Mikan went on her way, back to her room. She planned on putting up an all-nighter. The cookies were a big help.

Anna went back inside her kitchen and gazed at the empty cookie sheets. "Maybe I'll try to make some more." She said aloud. Grabbing the cookie sheets and placing them out of the way, the pink-haired girl prepared herself to bake some more cookies.

She was looking for her spatula and glanced to her side. She noticed an empty flask. "Huh? What's this?" Examining it thoroughly, there was some greenish liquid residue. "I don't think this is an ingredient for my cookies…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Nonoko shrieked in horror as she saw the empty tray of cookies. Anna quickly turned to her close friend who appeared from nowhere with her face turned pale. "Anna! Where are the cookies in this tray?" She asked. Her face was filled with worry as she strode over the counter.

"What's gotten you worked up?"

"WHERE DID THE COOKIES IN THIS TRAY GO?" Nonoko asked again hastily.

Anna felt concerned by her friend's reaction. "I gave some to Mikan…"

"Oh, crap!" Nonoko cursed as she ran outside the room, desperately looking for the brown-haired pigtailed girl leaving Anna behind.

'Darn it. Where is she?' Nonoko panicked and continued to scurry. This didn't look so good. She just went to her room to look for a container for the cookies then all of a sudden she finds out that Anna already gave them to Mikan.

She ran to the lobby of the dormitory… 'Nope, not here.' She told herself. She quickly dashed to the dining room. 'Not here either.' She let out a frustrated sigh and desperately continued to look for Mikan.

Wishing that Mikan hasn't eaten it yet, she scanned hallways for any sign of her. Maybe she shouldn't have sabotaged those cookies with the potion she just made. This is a huge matter. She had to find those cookies before Mikan…

The sound of books falling into the ground made Nonoko stop what she was doing. She felt someone was behind her. Was it Mikan? She slowly shifted head to see who it was.

"YOU WHAT?!?" A male voice yelled. His eyes widened with surprise then it narrowed when their eyes met. "Tell me you didn't…"

The person Nonoko least wanted to see. Koko.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, pretending nothing has happened. Unfortunately, Koko wasn't buying it.

"Stop acting like you didn't do anything! I'm a mind-reader you know."

Nonoko felt alarmed. 'Oh crap. He knows!' She bit her lip guiltily.

"Duh, I know."

'Stop reading my mind!' She thought as she glared at him.

"It's not like I want to." Koko shrugged and folded his arms on his chest. Nonoko felt so frustrated. First, the "cookies" she prepared for Koko accidentally went to Mikan, then Koko just had to come into the picture.

"Look. I don't have time for this." She walked passed Koko and ran across the hall to look for Mikan. Koko ran up to join her.

"I can't believe you actually did that." He said disappointingly at her. "You even dragged poor Mikan to this mess."

Nonoko's eyebrows met after hearing Koko's remark. "Shut up. This is my mess… so leave me alone!" Her feet paced up and leaving Koko behind. Still having his male pride, Koko didn't want to be outrun by some girl.

"I think you should reconsider that cold treatment of yours. I might actually help you." He said boastfully. Nonoko glanced at him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

Koko stopped his tracks and closed his eyes. Nonoko realized what he was doing. He concentrated hard and was now using his alice. Years of practicing finally paid off. He was now focusing his alice to read the mind of a certain pigtailed girl… instantly finding her location.

"Found her?" Nonoko asked impatiently. Koko raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Well??"

He opened his eyes and stared at Nonoko. "Not really. She's not here anymore."

"Huh? Then where is she?"

"I heard that she fainted and was taken to the hospital."

Nonoko cursed lightly. 'So the potion has taken effect.' She thought.

"We'll have to get there first before she opens her eyes then."

She glared at Koko. "Didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind?" Koko simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Nonoko slapped her forehead out of frustration. She has to fix this mess no matter what. At that, she ran up to Koko and they both scurried to the hospital.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan was asleep. Her classmates saw her lying on the floor in front of her room. They were so worried that they took her immediately to the hospital. It seems like she fainted after finishing the batch of cookies Anna gave her. So she did finish them before she even got back to her room.

Her body felt heavy. She was surrounded by darkness. 'What happened?' She told herself. A weird sensation was overpowering her body. It was something she hasn't felt before. Something new…

She groaned. Voices answered but she could perceive what they said. She was still groggy but her breathing was normal. There was no reason to be alarmed. Still, the weird sensation on her body bothered her.

"Wha… what happened?" She slowly opened her eyes but was blinded by the light. "Where am I?"

"You're awake," said a male voice. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Mikan turned her head towards the voice and tried to focus her eyes on the person's face. He was looking at her sternly, with a scary look on his face.

_Croak._

The sound awakened her senses. Her eyes widened as the weird sensation she was feeling became more intense than ever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! Can you guess what Nonoko's potion is? (Duh!)

Anyway, another question… Can you guess who Mikan saw?

If you don't know, just wait for the next chapter... Heheh

So…? How was it? Sorry to bring you a cliffie… I'll try to update as soon as possible… but exams are coming soon… So I'll tell you that it'll probably take some time… It won't be as fast as 'I don't care' which came out weekly… I'll still try though… :D

Say... How about taking your time to review my work? No flames please... Reviews are much appreciated...


	2. What's up with Mikan

**Title: Seven Days of Bad Luck**

Summary: Mikan's horoscope said that she'll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… NXM

Genre: Humor/Romance

**GlyNchaN**:

First of all… I'd like to say sorry to all of you… I know I promised that I'll update this fanfic as soon as possible… and I didn't… I'm really sorry… It's just that I've been busy these past few weeks (lame excuse?)… We had to pass a project that made our professor raise his eyebrow thinking, "What the hell is this crap?"… and last week was finals week (exams)… or commonly known as hell week… …sigh.. I'm so happy that it's all done…

Enough about that… I'd also like to say Hi to all you readers! I'd like to thank those who took time to review my work... I'm happy to know that you guys liked it… heheh… anyway, sorry again if it took so long…

So do you know what Nonoko's potion is?

And do you have an idea who Mikan saw?

giggles read on to find out…

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**RECAP:**

_Mikan turned her head towards the voice and tried to focus her eyes on the person's face. He was looking at her sternly, with a scary look on his face. _

_Croak._

_The sound awakened her senses. Her eyes widened as the weird sensation she was feeling became more intense than ever._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER TWO:

**WHAT'S UP WITH MIKAN?**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nonoko and Koko were running as fast as they could. 'Oh please don't wake up yet…' She hoped to herself. They were now nearing the hospital where men in white coats seemed to be in abundance.

"She's probably awake you know." Koko said, crushing her hopes on rescuing Mikan. Completely ignoring his remark, Nonoko held her breath. She was too nervous on what was going to happen to her good friend. Although the potion might not get her into that huge of a problem… but somehow, she had a bad feeling about it.

"God, please…" She prayed hard while dashing to the nurse's station. 'I feel something's not right.' She scratched her head out of frustration. 'I feel like I'm overlooking something.' Not to waste any time, Koko used his alice to find out where Mikan was.

"Third floor, room 303!" Koko said aloud, leaving a confused looking nurse staring at them as they passed by. Nonoko nodded as they quickly raced to Mikan's room.

All those years studying in Alice Academy, they thought that they had seen everything. From flying students to food dancing on their plates, they thought that there was nothing that could make them freak out… until the minute Koko pushed the door open. Their jaws fell as their eyes laid on Mikan's figure.

"MISS SAKURA!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jinno-sensei screamed as he tried to push Mikan's face away which was _inches_... scratch that… I mean, _centimeters_ away from his lips.

"I… I have no idea, sensei…" Mikan stuttered. Her face grew red by the minute. "For some reason, you just seem so… sexy." Her arms were wrapped tightly around her sensei's broad shoulders. The way Mikan held Jinno sent shivers down to his spine.

Glancing up to the two, Jinno struggled on setting aside his pride to ask some help from his students. "You two, help me get Sakura off!" He ordered them in a stern voice. Koko just snickered at the sight.

"Sensei… I know I hate you a lot… but how come I feel so attracted to an ass like you?" Mikan whispered as she pulled herself closer…

"GET OFF THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL GET A YEAR'S WORTH OF DETENTION!!"

Nonoko couldn't stand it anymore. With quick movements, she dashed towards them pulling out another suspicious looking flask. "Sorry about this Mikan…" she apologized while pouring the potion on Mikan. The liquid began to give off fumes as it came in contact with Mikan's skin.

"Ugh… sensei…" Mikan whispered as she fainted once more. It was smart enough of Nonoko used a knock-out potion. Now that Mikan's sleeping again, they'll have more time to figure out what to do about this mess.

"Wow. That had such an effect on her, she even nullified the whole room." Koko said with an amused look on his face and was restraining himself from laughing too hard. He glanced at Jinno sensei who was still shocked by the sudden events. "Not even sensei had a chance against Mikan's nullification." He said with smiling annoyingly.

"You two!" Jinno faced the two students with annoyance evident in his voice. "You seem to know what's going on around here. Explain yourselves!" He said raising his voice. "Why is Sakura acting strangely??"

Koko raised his hands trying to calm down Jinno-sensei. "Well, sir. You've got it all wrong. We just heard that Mikan fainted and we were so worried. We came here as soon as we heard." It was obvious that he was lying and Jinno wasn't buying any of it.

Plainly raising his eyebrow, Jinno let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure you want to receive punishment?"

"Uhh… no?" Koko grinned. "Seriously sir. I'm telling the truth. Honest!" He made a cross sign over his chest and held his hand up. It would've been more convincing if Koko didn't have that silly grin on his face. He still couldn't forget the sight he just saw a while ago.

"Still won't tell the truth? I'll give you both deten-"

Nonoko cut him off by throwing another one of her potions to his face. Koko quickly turned his head towards her with eyes wide open. It was a different type of potion that made their teacher fall to the ground.

_Thud!_ Jinno-sensei was now out cold.

"Is he gonna be okay?" He narrowed his eyes on Nonoko and, "...Memory erasing potion?" Koko asked in amazement. She ignored him and walked towards Mikan then began to check her condition. "I didn't know you were this scary. How many potions do you have right now... 15??" Koko backed away a little.

"Didn't I tell you stop reading my mind?!?" She snapped at him and returned to what she was doing. "Are you just gonna stand there or will you help me?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you'd fill us in with the details." A familiar icy voiced asked.

The two turned their heads toward the door only to find the victim's best friend alongside a guy with blonde hair. They both looked pissed at Koko and Nonoko. Of course, we all know that they both cared deeply for the clumsy pigtailed girl.

"Nonoko, what's the meaning of this?" Ruka asked with eyes full of concern. Nonoko went stiff while Koko was unaffected. It was all her mess after all.

"Oh, crap."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four were now nestled at Hotaru's lab with Mikan sleeping in the bedroom. Nonoko just finished explaining what just happened. Ruka groaned and shook his head.

"So you mean that Mikan accidentally ingested the cookies which were filled with your… ugh... potion?" Ruka tried to remain calm. After hearing the whole story, he felt uneasy with all that has happened.

"A potion that amplifies feelings?" Hotaru confirmed. Nonoko simply nodded. You can sense the fear inside her as Hotaru began asking questions.

"Yeah… I was hoping that Koko would make a fool of himself if he were to-"

"Well, he didn't. Instead, Mikan was the one who…" Ruka couldn't contain himself. He was seriously annoyed.

"I know perfectly well what mess I dragged Mikan in and I'm sorry." Nonoko sighed as she glanced at Koko asking for help. Good thing he was kind enough to smile and help her.

"Look. What's done is done, so let's just focus on how to fix this mess." This was one of those rare occasions wherein Koko would say something responsible. His remark made Nonoko feel a little better and made her focus on Mikan's uncalculated actions.

"Thanks, Koko." She smiled at him then turned again to the two enraged classmates. "I've been thinking about this. The potion I made was something that amplifies feelings… how come Mikan was attracted to Jinno-sensei? Something must've happened." She pointed out.

"Maybe there was an uncalculated reaction?" Ruka guessed. Usually, potions have a way with reacting to different substances.

"Ah!" Nonoko clasped her hands. "The cookies!"

"What about the cookies?"

"Actually, they're chocolate cookies. And chocolates are aphrodisiacs…" Koko butted in which earned him a painful pinch to the side by Nonoko. He let out a yelp of pain.

"I told you not to read my mind!" She cleared her throat and faced Hotaru and Ruka. "The potion must've reacted with the chocolate-"

"Which turned her on?" Ruka said with disgust as he remembered it was Jinno-sensei that Mikan was turned on to.

"You could put it that way… The chocolate which acts like a stimulant, reacted to the potion… and amplified that feeling…"

"So it's a love potion now?" Hotaru asked monotonously. "This might earn some awkward situations." It was known to them that Hotaru had that familiar "glint" in her eyes again.

"Yup. Well… I don't think I can reverse the effects." Nonoko said sheepishly.

"Huh?! How come?" Ruka quickly asked.

"I've improved my potions a lot. If it was a potion that you had to ingest, it's definitely a strong one." She explained.

"But-"

"I'll try to reverse it but it would be dangerous since it already had an uncalculated reaction. I don't know how much the potion was altered. It takes an in-depth knowledge on the potion to make something to counteract it. I can only speculate though."

"It would be a different story if it was the type of potion that just had to come in contact with your skin. Those types of potions wear off easily." Koko continued Nonoko's explanation and earned him another glare.

"Speaking of wearing off, how long would this potion last? I mean the original potion." Ruka was definitely getting more worried now that they finally figured out what the problem really is.

"I originally planned it to last for 7 hours." She began to rub her forehead. "Although it's probably not 7 hours now..." She cursed lightly. 'I should've been more careful.' She silently told herself.

"So you think that it would be longer?" Hotaru asked.

Nonoko was silent. She began to think of Anna's recipe. It was a good thing that she knew Anna's cookie recipe well. She kept quiet as her brain started to work.

"Well?" Ruka asked impatiently.

"I don't know… With the type of chocolate… and the ingredients… sugar, flour… and adding up the heat… plus the potion, it would probably…" Her face suddenly fell.

"What?"

"With the instability of the potion mixed in the cookie, it should reset every time she sleeps?" Nonoko said hesitantly. She was a bit scared on how Ruka and Hotaru might react.

"Huh?"

"The original potion makes the person faint first then it amplifies the feelings on the first person he/she sees." She continued on. "After eating the aphrodisiac, those "stimulated" feelings were amplified… so when Mikan saw Jinno-sensei, she felt "attracted" to him…"

"Great! You said reset. Didn't you use a knock-out potion that wears off easily? So it means when she wakes up again, she'll be attracted to another person like she did with Jinno-sensei… right?" Ruka stared intently at Nonoko, waiting for her to answer.

Silence suddenly engulfed them…

"..."

…until realization struck their heads.

"HOLY CRAP!!" The three said in unison. Hotaru managed to keep her cool, as usual. The group scrambled to their feet running towards the bedroom.

Their eyes widened in surprise as they saw the bed with no Mikan in it.

"This is just great."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oow… My head really hurts. What happened?" Mikan groaned as she tried to rub her head. "I wonder how I got into Hotaru's room anyway?" The pigtailed girl was now walking along the hallway. She was roaming around, not knowing where to go.

She thought quietly while looking outside the window where she saw the high school building. She placed her hand upon her chest. "For some reason, I feel really strange." She said aloud as she came to look at her chest. There was a burning desire inside of her… and she couldn't explain why.

Her face suddenly lit up and ran out of the dormitory. "I remembered that I have to meet Tsubasa-sempai!" She squealed. "Oooh… I can't wait to see him! I hope I'm not too late…" Her feet paced up as she neared the building.

Unknown to her, a pair of crimson eyes were watching her from afar. Natsume's eyes focused on the brown haired pigtailed girl who was skipping happily. "Oi." He called out.

Mikan heard him but she remembered what a jerk he was. 'Don't tell me he forgot what he did to me a while ago?' She thought. Feeling her anger rise up, she decided to ignore him. Natsume noticed this and was annoyed at her sudden action.

"Hey, Polkadots." He called out once again, but still found no reply. Getting more annoyed, he focused his alice on her causing the tip of her pigtail to set on fire.

"Kyaa-ah!" She screamed, noticing the little flame on her left pigtail. She desperately tried to put it out. She was making too much unnecessary movements and that made her trip over an uneven part on the road. "Ah!" She fell on her knees and made her wince in pain. "Ee-eeh… it hurts!"

Natsume saw her sitting on the ground with her hand on her knee. He was now walking towards her, trying to see if she's alright. "Baka." He told her softly. At that moment, he wanted to hold her precious ditzy girl… but being stubborn as he was, he'd rather die than admit that.

"Natsume, you jerk!!! She screamed as she examined the bruise she had on her knee. "Look what you made me do…"

"It's your own fault anyway. You're still not paying attention." He smirked and continued to walk closer to her.

"Owww… I can't believe you." Mikan didn't dare look at him. She was still mad at what happened a while ago. Now, this has happened, she's madder than before.

She felt a hand patted her head. "Are you alright?" said a husky voice. She looked at the man who was smiling at her dearly.

"Tsubasa-sempai…" She whispered the name of the person in front of her.

Her heart began to race and the weird feeling she felt a while ago grew stronger. The potion was now taking effect again and the burning desire within her intensified. 'What is this feeling?' She thought to herself. She stared longingly at her sempai. The feelings empowered her consciousness and she slowly drew herself closer to him.

"Mikan? Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa asked. He felt Mikan's hands grip his sides as she came closer. His eyes suddenly fell on the bruise on her knee. "Ah! You're hurt! Here… let's get that cleaned okay?" He scooped Mikan up in his arms and carried her. Mikan didn't take her eyes off him even for a second with her arms encircling his neck.

Natsume's blood boiled at the sight. 'What's with the two? Being so close… that close.' He thought. His heart winced in pain when he saw Mikan smiling happily in his arms.

"Hey, Natsume!" Tsubasa shouted his name. "Why don't you help me out here?"

Natsume shrugged, "Why should I bother myself with you two?"

"Tsubasa-sempai…" Mikan leaned closer to him and gave him a peck in the cheek. Natsume's eyes widened at the sight. Who wouldn't? After seeing_ his polkadots _kiss some guy, jealousy engulfed him.

Tsubasa was confused by Mikan's sudden action. "Mikan? What's with you toda-"

Mikan stopped him with a kiss on the lips. Before she could deepen the kiss, a startled Tsubasa dropped her from his arms and she fell on the floor. He hoped that fall on the floor could make Mikan come back to her senses… but it didn't.

"What the hell?! Mikan??" Tsubasa cried out. "What's with you?" He continued to scream as Mikan crawled to hug one of his legs.

"Tsubasa-sempai… Why haven't I noticed how hot you are?" Mikan said in a disturbingly sexy voice. Knowing how sweet and innocent she is, that kind of voice or attitude she has right now, really doesn't suit her.

Natsume couldn't take it. He knew something was wrong with Mikan but he couldn't handle the sight of that girl, getting all over Tsubasa. Now, he hates the guy more and more. Staying in his emotionless façade, he once again used his alice, but this time on Tsubasa's shirt.

"A-ah!!" Tsubasa was frantically putting out the fire and shaking Mikan off his leg. "Natsume! Put it out!!" He pleaded. Still, having Mikan clinging tightly onto his leg, he lost his balance and fell, landing on his butt. "Oww."

"Sempai, what are you doing to me? You're making me sooo…." Mikan took the opportunity to crawl on top of her sempai. She didn't waste any time and closed the distance between them.

Before Mikan could kiss her beloved sempai again, Natsume took the opportunity to grab her hair, stopping her from making stupid actions. "Baka." He pulled her away from Tsubasa with one quick tug, making her fall on her butt, away from Tsubasa.

"Natsume! What's the big idea??" Mikan shouted at him. He still held her hair, restraining her from jumping to Tsubasa's arms.

Ignoring the loud noises Mikan was making, he faced Tsubasa with his usual glare. "Go. Before she does anything to you."

Tsubasa nodded in return. "How about you?"

"Unlike you, I can take care of myself."

"Rude as always. Just take care of Mikan for me, okay? I'll go get help." With that, Tsubasa took off leaving the two behind.

"Idiot. I already know that." He whispered to Tsubasa who was now long gone. Mikan on the other hand, fell on her knees as she saw Tsubasa's back disappeared in the horizon.

"No… I have to go after him." Mikan declared as she tried to stand up. "Oww…" She winced in pain as the bruise in her knee was now bleeding.

Natsume sighed and took out his handkerchief and neatly wrapped her knee. "You're not paying attention again." He said coldly. Mikan looked at him in disbelief. She didn't expect him to act so concerned.

"Uh… thanks." She was now acting normal again, smiling sweetly at Natsume. The effects of the potion withdrew a bit.

"Oi, what just happened?" He faced Mikan, staring intensely at her. He wanted to know what the deal was. It wasn't like her to boldly kiss Tsubasa like that. He clenched his fists as he remembered the scenario a while ago.

"With what?"

"Don't 'what' me. What happened with Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa?" The name was now ringing in her head. Upon hearing his name, the potion took effect again, making her long for her "sempai".

"Hm?" Natsume looked closely at her, she was acting strange again. Her cheeks were getting red and was now breathing hard.

"Tsubasa… I have to go see him!" Mikan declared and moved her legs in Tsubasa's direction. "I miss my sempai."

Natsume ran to catch up to the pigtailed girl. "Oi, polka." He called out from behind. His feet paced up and he was now side by side with Mikan. 'Something's definitely wrong…' He grabbed her wrist making her stop her tracks.

"Let me go!!" Mikan was pulling her hand free but his grip was way too strong.

"Shut up, polkadots." He pulled her wrist and she fell on his chest. Mikan blushed at their position. She was too close to Natsume.

'I don't understand this… I have intense feelings for Tsubasa-sempai… but it's like my heart is telling me something else.' Mikan thought to herself.

"THERE SHE IS!!" Nonoko screamed at the sight of Mikan holding onto Natsume. The group ran towards the two breaking up the moment they just shared.

Hotaru just caught the whole thing on her video camera. Seeing that she had a satisfied look on her face, Ruka glared at her, "Will you take that thing away and help catch Mikan?"

"You don't have to tell me that." She replied while taking out another one of her inventions. She took out her Baka Cannon and aimed for Mikan. The ammo was replaced by a net so it would be easier capturing her.

"Eh? Hotaru?" Mikan stopped and turned her head to see a huge net coming towards her. "Kya-ah!!" She screamed as the net threw her back, out of Nastume's arms.

"Gotcha!" Koko cried out. "Let's go before she tries to get away."

"Yeah." Nonoko agreed and went straight for Mikan. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka stopped and greeted Natsume.

Natsume stood there his eyebrow raised up and was now staring at Ruka and Hotaru, asking for answers. You can see from the look in his eyes that he was puzzled by the events.

"You're probably wondering why Mikan's acting 'strange', right Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually, I'm not surprised that you're the one who Mikan saw first." Ruka stated, glancing at the now tied up Mikan. Koko snickered upon hearing Ruka's statement.

"Huh?" Natsume was now confused by their remarks.

"It wasn't Natsume who Mikan saw first." Koko could contain his himself and was now laughing hard. "It was Tsubasa…" Nonoko quickly nudged him with her shoulder. Natsume flinched upon hearing his name. He felt his anger rise as he remembered the sight of Mikan kissing Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-sempai?" Again, after hearing Tsubasa's name, Mikan was hastily trying to break herself free from the restrains they tied her up with. "Let me go!! I need to see Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan was now breathing hard, from the burning desire within her.

"Uhh… Weird. She wasn't this hysterical with Jinno-sensei."

"Jinno-sensei?" Natsume looked at Nonoko, confused. She turned to look at Koko and the others, asking for help. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Umm… should we tell him?" Nonoko asked the group. Hotaru just shrugged and looked at Mikan. Ignoring her meant that she can do whatever she wants. "I guess that's a yes?"

Natsume just stood there, waiting for them to explain the reason behind Mikan's behavior. Ruka let out a huge sigh and placed his hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"It's a long story…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now let me ask you guys a question... Who do you think Mikan'll be infatuated with next?

Haha… So how was it? Was it boring? Not what you expected? Anyway, did it give you a clearer picture on the potion? Haha.. well, It'll be further explained by the upcoming events.. Just read on to find out..

Sooo… why not take your time to review? I'll appreciate it… A LOT…


	3. Under Control

**Title: Seven Days of Bad Luck**

Summary: Mikan's horoscope said that she'll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… NXM

Genre: Humor/Romance

**GlyNchaN**:

Hi again! I'm so happy that I'm getting great feedback from you guys… From those who reviewed my work, they seemed to like it and I'm really really happy!! Thank you very much for your support!! XD

Oh... Sorry again for the late update… I've got tons of papers to write… sigh

Well... I won't stall anymore… I bring you CHAPTER THREE!!

edited:  
Sorry for the trouble, I was sleepy that time and I forgot some few minor details... no big deal... just a phrase or two, that's all..

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER THREE:

**UNDER CONTROL**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was morning and the raven haired boy didn't even manage to get some rest. He was still sprawled on his bed, thinking about the events that took place last night. Although his mind was filled with thoughts that he would likely keep to himself, it's quite obvious that he was concerned about his precious pigtailed girl.

There was a light tapping on the door.

He got out from bed and began fixing himself up without asking who was outside the door. It was his normal routine. Every morning, Ruka would some by his room and they would to go class together. He walked towards the door to greet his best friend.

The minute he opened the door, he wished that he never opened it in the first place. His face fell looking at the girl standing in front of him.

"Imai." Natsume greeted with frown. He simply shrugged and walked back inside, leaving the door open for her to come in. "What is it?" He walked toward his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at Mikan's side?" Hotaru said, remaining stoic as ever.

He stopped his tracks and turned to her once more, still wearing his cold expression. "What's it to you?"

Even with her expressionless face, you can tell that she's annoyed at him right now. "I don't know what she sees in you." She said giving up easily. "She's in my room, sleeping. Everything's under control now. It wouldn't hurt if you could try to visit her."

A measly grunt was his only reply. Annoyed, Hotaru turned her back and began to walk out of the room but was stopped by Natsume's sudden question. "Where's Ruka?"

"He's watching over her." She answered.

Natsume averted his gaze at her and shrugged. "Tell Ruka I'll come by and see him later." With that, he walked away and entered the bathroom.

"Sure." Hotaru whispered as she walked out of the room with a faint smile on her lips. It was natural for Natsume not to voice out his feelings directly. It always amused her to no end on how he could come up with lame excuses.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cheerful brown-haired pigtailed girl slowly opened her eyes as the soft light from the window illumined the room. She yawned and stretched her arms, her eyes looking around. 'Hey… this isn't my room.' She told herself as she noticed the nuts and bolts piled on the corner of the room.

"Isn't this Hotaru's room?" She said aloud while placing her hand on her forehead trying to grasp the situation. Pausing for a bit to think, her eyes suddenly widened, realizing something.

"NOOOO!!!" The girl screamed and scrambled to her feet. It occurred to her that it was almost 8 so she panicked and ran to the door. 'Huh? It's locked.' Her hands fumbled the knob but to no avail. It still wouldn't budge. 'This can't happen… Jinno-sensei's gonna kill me!'

…_Jinno-sensei…_

She stood there for a while, trying to remember something very important. Hearing her sensei's name, she felt awkward. It was like she did something wrong again… not that she usually did those kinds of things on purpose.

She shrugged, "Nah… I'm sure it wasn't that importan-" Pausing at her words, her eyes grew wide as her memories from last night began to surface. How she wished she hadn't remembered them.

"EEEEWWW!!" She quickly covered her mouth preventing herself to scream louder than she already has. She felt her insides shudder with disgust as Jinno-sensei's face invaded her thoughts. "Nooo… it was just a dream… right?"

She began to walk back and forth across the room, trying to remember more to it… still hoping that it was a dream. "Oh my God…omigodomigodomigod…" Her heart was beating frantically. "This can't happen… can it? I mean, DID I CALL JINNO-SENSEI SEXY?!?" She yelled, desperately controlling herself from banging her head to the wall.

"It must be a dream…" She pulled out a forced smile and began to laugh nervously. Unfortunately, everything came flooding back. Her face quickly fell as the memory of her beloved sempai crossed her mind. "Oh… CRAP!" She smacked her forehead loudly. She didn't think she'd be thankful that she was locked up inside the room.

Never have she felt humiliated in her entire life. No. It's more like she humiliated the people around her. Well, either way it's still not good.

"This is the worst." Mikan felt like crying. She didn't know what to do next. First, she called Jinn-sensei sexy, and she even kissed Tsubasa-sempai. "Aaargh! I can't believe I've been kissing people these past hours!"

Last night wasn't a blur… only the part where Nonoko drugged her when she was practically screaming like a lunatic, calling out to her sempai. Even if she acted liked a crazed maniac, she still managed to grasp the situation as she heard Hotaru and the others explain everything to Natsume what the hell was going on. She felt that she could just die.

That was the most embarrassing thing that has happened in her entire life… …so far. She still hoped that things won't get worse. She felt herself curse softly. This wasn't how Mikan usually acted. She's usually bubbly and happy. You can rarely hear her curse. Then again, this wasn't an ordinary situation.

She wondered if it was possible to throw up the cookies she ate. There might be a chance that the potion might go with it. 'Damn. It's probably in my system anyway.' She let out a huge sigh. 'I hope Tsubasa-sempai's not mad.'

She knew she had to do something. But what?

She sat on Hotaru's bed and did something she didn't ordinarily do… sit and think. Well, she did that occasionally, and this was one of those times. She leaned her chin on her palm as she slouched on the bed, trying to figure out the best thing to do.

"Maybe I should go and apologize." She said aloud and quickly stood up. Although it wasn't entirely her fault, she felt obliged to apologize for the trouble she caused. Besides, he has the right to know the situation. She didn't want to cause any awkwardness between her and her sempai.

She clasped her hands together and her face was brimming with confidence. "I should go and apologize. Tsubasa-sempai might be worrying right now." She said. A sudden realization made her hit her own forehead. "I forgot, I'm locked in here and the potion is still in my system." She cursed silently for forgetting.

'What to do… What to do…' She nearly cracked her head open finding better ideas than the dumb ones she came up with. "This isn't working so well…" Her feet began to walk back and forth across the room. "I should come up with something.. fast… before anything happens."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mikan screamed out of frustration. 'I can't think of anything!!' Her mind screamed.

Startled by her particular shrill voice, her friends came stumbling over thinking that something was wrong. "MIKAN?? You okay?" Koko yelled as they stupidly fumbled the locks open and ran inside.

"Kya-ah!!" Mikan quickly covered her eyes as she noticed Koko and Ruka opened the door. It was a good thing that she didn't see them. She had enough of randomly kissing guys. "What are you guys doing??"

"Are you alright? We heard you scream…" Ruka said with concern.

Koko held his hand up at Ruka. "False alarm. Looks like Mikan just managed to realize the situation she's in." He smiled broadly. Ruka replied with an arched eyebrow. "I just read her mind."

"Hey!!" Mikan protested and accidentally uncovered her eyes to give Koko a glare… "Oops."

Noticing this, Koko took a step back. "Uh-oh. This is not good." He murmured to Ruka, feeling scared. After witnessing Mikan harass Jinno-sensei and Tsubasa-sempai, you could say he's not too happy about this.

…

……

………

"KOKO!!" Mikan lunged at her mind-reader friend but he managed to evade her.

"Mikan! Cut it out!" Koko yelled at her as he hid behind Ruka. "Eeew… Mikan! Quit thinking about dirty things!"

"Its not like she can control herself, you know." Ruka murmured silently and shrugged. He stopped Mikan, grabbing her head as she lunged again towards them.

"Ruka… please, let me be with Koko." Mikan pleaded giving Ruka her goo goo eyes and the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Not gonna work, Mikan…" He replied and pushed her away that made her fall on the floor. It looks like he used too much force on that. "Oops. Sorry about that."

"Oww…" She cried in pain as her hand rubbed her butt. "That hurt." She averted her gaze from them, showing that she's a bit mad.

"God, I'm sorry about that Mikan." Ruka kneeled in front of her and…

_Bam!_

Mikan punched him in the face and he fell on the floor.

"Heh, sorry about that too…" Mikan had a smug look in her face as she stared at the unconscious Ruka. Koko let out a small whimper that made Mikan shift her vision to him letting out a creepy smile.

"Aww… crap. Now this isn't funny anymore, Mikan." Koko took another step back only to find out he was in the corner of the room, with nowhere else to go. "Shit!" He cursed out loud.

"Koko, you look so yummy."

"Believe me, I'm not tasty…"

"We'll see about tha-"

_THUD!_

Mikan fell on the floor unconscious and revealing Nonoko holding an empty flask. Nonoko used her knock-out potion again on Mikan. Hotaru walked inside began examining the room.

"We leave you _girls_ for a few minutes and this is what happens." Nonoko said to Koko and glanced at Ruka lying on the floor.

"I didn't know Ruka was that weak." Hotaru went towards the unconscious boy and took out some smelling salts. She tried waking him up but to no avail. "He's out cold."

"For the first time in my life, I wished I didn't have a mind-reading alice…" Koko shuddered as he remembered the thoughts he read from Mikan. "Ugh! You won't believe what she's capable of!"

"Haa? Too graphic for you?" Nonoko teased. She was glad that she finally had the chance to get back at him.

"Shut up." Koko blushed at the thought. "It was just too… kinky."

The three heard footsteps that approached the room. They turned their heads to the raven-haired fire caster who went in to join them. From the looks of his face, even though he tried to hide it, it seemed like he was surprised to see his best friend lying on the floor.

"Ah, Natsume-kun." Nonoko greeted him but he only replied with a grunt as he walked over to his best friend.

"So this is what you meant by 'things under control'?" Natsume spoke monotonously. He noticed that Ruka was now about to wake up.

"Ugh… what happene-" Ruka stopped at his words and jerked up. "Ah! Where's Mikan??"

Natsume placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder, assuring him that everything's alright. "Oi. You okay?" He was always protective of him… as if he was his younger brother.

"Natsume… yeah. I'm fine." Ruka replied. He groaned and stroked his cheek. "My cheek hurt though."

Hotaru smirked at his remark. "You've been hit by a girl."

"Wha?"

"Hotaru means that Mikan punched you." Nonoko told him. "And you were out cold." She managed to hide a snicker. Ruka felt his head turn red out of embarrassment.

"Whatever." Natsume saved his best friend from any more humiliation. "Are you gonna cut classes?" Natsume suddenly asked Ruka, changing the topic. As usual, he didn't feel like attending Narumi's class. He felt sick everytime he saw his teacher's face.

"Oh damn, I forgot we have an exam today." Koko finally spoke. A lot of things happened that made him forget that they were having an exam today.

"Fortunately, we still have five minutes to spare." Nonoko added, "I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"I don't plan to fail this exam." Hotaru declared. She was aiming for the highest award this year.

"What about polkadots?" Natsume tilted his head towards the brown-haired pigtailed girl.

"Can't we just tie her up?" Koko suggested.

"That's absurd!" Ruka quickly protested at Koko's suggestion. It wasn't right that they were to tie her up and be left alone. "I'm sure there's a better way."

"Geez, you were out cold! You don't know what she's capable of!"

Nonoko raised her hand to catch their attention. "Make that 3 minutes."

"Great. Now what?" Koko was frustrated. They didn't know what to do with Mikan.

"Wait. If you guys are against tying her up… maybe we can just lock her up again in this room?" Nonoko said while she looked at her watch. "If you don't make up your minds, we'll be late."

"Fine." Ruka finally agreed. "But we're not tying her up. That's just not right."

"C'mon then." Koko motioned at Ruka as they left the room with haste. Hotaru locked the door with hi-tech locks and surrounded it with sensors. That way, it'll be easier to detect if Mikan were to escape… if she can that is.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late. You know how Narumi punishes latecomers to his class. It's just too embarassing." Nonoko said as she quickly left and went on ahead of them.

"Hey, Nonoko! Wait up!" Koko ran up to her. Hotaru on the other hand flew off to class on her trusty invention leaving the two boys alone.

The moment their friends left them, Natsume mumbled to Ruka, "If my memory serves me right, Mikan punches like a girl."

"Shut up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay class! We're about to have our exam today you I hope you studied hard." Narumi said happily as he lifted the stack of test papers for everyone to see. "I even gave you 15 more minutes to study so I think that should be enough."

Yuu raised his hand to ask him a question. "Sensei, if we were to miss this test, would you consider giving a special exam?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mikan isn't here so…" Yuu's voice trailed off. At the mention of Mikan's name, Koko, Ruka and Nonoko flinched. Natsume and Hotaru still looked emotionless as ever.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time to give a special exam… and I did tell everyone that this is an important test." Narumi looked at everyone and a few heads nodded. "This is a chance to make up for your grades before the final exams."

"Oh, okay sir." Yuu lowered his head and looked worried. He wondered if Mikan fell asleep from studying hard which she said she would.

"Anyway, does anyone know why Mikan is absent? Is she sick?" Narumi asked the class but everyone kept quiet.

The door slowly creaked open. Everyone's heads turned to the girl who just entered at the back door of the room. Koko's eyes widened as his eyes followed the girl who walked to her seat, holding her hands in front of her to 'feel' her path.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sensei." Mikan said weakly. She had her hair down and wore sunglasses. It looks like she painted the sunglasses black so she wouldn't actually see anything. Her classmates began to eye her curiously.

"Uhh… Mikan? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Narumi asked curiously as Mikan almost tripped getting past the tables.

"Ummm…" Mikan couldn't think of an excuse…

"She has sore eyes!" Koko said loudly and earned a glare from Nonoko.

'You idiot! That's contagious! You could've thought of a better excuse!' Nonoko screamed loudly in her mind for Koko to hear. The boy simply smiled guiltily.

"What? Mikan, you shouldn't have come… everyone might get infected!" Narumi was concerned. His favorite student has sore eyes and has probably infected some students already.

"Eew… If I get your disease you'll pay big time, Sakura." Sumire threatened her but Mikan was too busy finding her seat.

"You should go to the hospital."

"Yeah. I haven't even had sore eyes yet."

"Isn't it airborne?"

"Oh no… I don't want to get sick!"

The voices of their classmates began to echo in the room. Narumi has a hard time trying to make them quiet since he was also concerned at the welfare of the students.

'Everyone's so loud.' Mikan thought to herself as she continued to find her seat. 'Where is that damned seat anyway?' Her heart skipped as someone held her hand and pulled her down to her seat. "Ah!"

"She's not sick. Her eyes are just irritated." The familiar husky voice said loud enough for everyone to shut up. Nonoko and Koko looked at each other at ther classmate's sudden intrusion.

"Thank you." Mikan whispered to the person beside her. She already knew who it was.

"Baka. Why'd you come?" Natsume scolded her. She lowered her head and her hair fell to her face. She wasn't wearing her usual pigtails.

"I don't want to flunk this subject."

"As if you'll pass this exam."

"Shut up. I did study you know…" Her voice trailed off. "Even just a little bit."

"Whatever." Natsume shrugged. "How'd you get out of the room anyway?"

Mikan giggled. "Through the window. Looks like you guys forgot about it."

"It was on the third floor..." Natsume stopped as he noticed Narumi was about to say something.

Narumi was in high spirits again and interrupted the class. "Well, now everything's cleared up. Here, get one and pass." He handed the test papers to the student sitting in the front. Students who wished that the test were to be postponed were greatly disappointed.

Natsume glanced at Mikan whose cheeks began to blush. He arched an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Uhh… your hand." Mikan's cheeks flushed more as Natsume noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Here." A classmate who sat in front of Natsume said to him and handed his test paper. Letting go of her hand, he casually grabbed the paper and began to answer it while completely ignoring Mikan. Typical of him to do so.

The blush on her cheeks didn't fade away as she also took her paper and began to answer it. It was tempting her to see Natsume's face but then she remembered the stupid potion in her system.

The two quietly continued answering the exam. However, Natsume couldn't help but take a few quick glances at the girl beside him. He wondered to himself on how the day will turn out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry again for the late update… I know its a little short.. sorry about that..

Please Review! I wanna know what you think about it…

Oh yeah... I'll be busy now since school's gonna start again... I need to work on my thesis and its quite a handful... I'll try to make some time for this okay?


	4. How He Feels

**Title: Seven Days of Bad Luck**

Summary: Mikan's horoscope said that she'll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… (NXM)

Genre: Humor/Romance

**GlyNchaN**:

Thanks for all who reviewed!! I'm so happy that there are many who support this fic… Aww… I'm really happy… Thanks by the way for Neko246 _I know I told you ages ago that I was in the mood to write… but then again, it didn't last long and left when I was at the middle part.. huhu… Thanks for the constant pm's… that kept me going.. _

Again, I'm soooo SORRY for my late update!!! Oh, God! Please don't kill me... I'm too young to die… and I haven't even finished this story yet… I know I recently made another fic, _By Your Side_… I'm now scolding myself since I have two in my hands right now… More the reason for saying sorry…

Anyway, now that I established the story concerning the potion… Okay! Let's get on with the real story… This is after all a romance fic…

Here, I bring you chapter four! Hope you'll like it…

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER FOUR:

**HOW HE FEELS**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Exams can be stressful at times… especially if there are certain people who keep giving out icy stares. In Mikan's case, she can't help but feel those penetrating glares from her classmates even if she's almost blind now.

Mikan's heart was pounding so wildly that she couldn't concentrate on answering her test paper. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come… Maybe I should've obediently stayed, locked up in that room...' She thought nervously, biting her lower lip.

Her body tensed up when she finally finished answering. She knew they were up to something… but what can she do if she's not allowed to see anyone? She's definitely at a disadvantage.

Hotaru and Nonoko exchanged glances when Narumi finally woke up from his slumber. Koko was troubled by the thoughts he was hearing in their heads. 'This isn't good.' He told himself while Narumi stretched his arms and eyed at the class.

"OKAY! PASS YOU PAPERS!" Narumi announced cheerfully. The students groaned and handed over their nearly blank answer sheets. The second all the papers where handed to him…

_BOOM!_

A huge blast startled the whole room. The back of the room was now enveloped in a thick black smoke.

"Imai! What the heck is wrong with you?!" A black skinned Ruka yelled at the girl who sent a bomb in their direction. "Are you trying to kill us??" He said coughing up by the smoke.

"Just one." Hotaru ran to their direction only to find her prey was no where in sight. "Although she's not here now…"

"I wish you could've noticed that before you threw that bomb of yours." He began to dust himself. "I'm a mess!"

"But I can't understand how she was able to escape…" Nonoko told them glancing around for clues. "We had sensors all over the door!"

"The door's full proof. I don't know if these two bimbos locked the windows." Hotaru glanced suspiciously at Koko and Ruka.

"Your room is on the third floor! How should we know that Mikan would be desperate enough to escape through there?" Ruka exclaimed then looked behind him as if he was trying to find something… or someone. They were too busy blaming each other that they forgot about one important person… his own best friend.

Nonoko felt Koko pat her shoulder. He looked rather worried. "Hey, I think Natsume just took off with Mikan." He whispered. However, he didn't whisper soft enough since Hotaru was able to hear it. The two were taken aback by the alarming look she had in her eyes.

"That explains it… its impossible for Mikan to avoid that bomb…" Ruka concluded and stood up straight. "We should find them before something happens-" He suddenly stopped, realizing what he just said. Now, he knew why Hotaru had that 'familiar' glint in her eyes again. "Imai…" He said in a hoarse voice.

"This might get interesting…" She said as she went on her way with her trusty camera, ready for action.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan's face turned red at the feel of someone's hand firmly gripping hers as they ran towards the exit. She knew that this person helped her escape trouble… like always. She didn't have to ask who it was. By just the feel of that hand… it can only be one person.

"Natsume…" She murmured softly. His hand loosened a bit but still not letting her go. Her heart skipped when they finally came to a stop.

"Oi, baka." He insulted her in his usual manner. Judging from the scratches and small bruises she had on her legs and arms, she probably fell from a great height. 'Stupid girl.' He told himself and smacked her head. "You really are an idiot." He saw how she used some heavily tinted sunglasses as a temporary fix to her condition.

"Oww!" She grimaced and held her glasses so it wouldn't fall. "Why did you do that for??" She felt her eyebrows meet but she fought the urge to give him an intense glare. That would only make things worse… considering what she might do once the potion activates.

"So that was you _great_ escape plan?"

"I was in a hurry!" She knew it was stupid but at least she was able to escape.

"For a minute there, I thought you weren't as dumb as you used to be." She felt him release her hand.

"I am not dumb! You big jerk!"

"Try telling that to-" His voice trailed off at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"I needed to take that exam. If you haven't noticed…" She went on not realizing anything strange.

"…you're failing all your subjects. Yeah, yeah. I know." He said impatiently. "Just shut up for a minute." He shushed her and immediately grabbed her hand. Mikan's face instantly went red.

"Na-natsu… me… What are you doing??" Without listening to her complains, he began to drag her again, pulling her away from those who were following them. "Hey!" Natsume didn't bother explaining himself. He knew Imai and the others are up to no good again. Although he didn't object to their decision to lock Mikan up, it's not like he agreed either. Apparently, he honestly didn't know why he came to help the pig-tailed girl.

Mikan shut her mouth as she noticed the tension in Natsume. His hand held hers protectively, running away from the shouts she heard from afar.

"IMAI! DON"T YOU DARE!!" Ruka yelled at the sight of Hotaru with her camera on her hand and her Baka gun on the other.

"If you shut up, I might give you 2 percent of the sales."

"I can't believe you…"

"Make that 1 percent." She smiled inwardly. "Instances like this don't come around everyday, you know." Although to other people, she sounded like a scheming opportunist, but she knew this might turn out rather nicely for the two. Still, there's always the probability that it won't.

Natsume halted when he heard Hotaru's well thought plan. He doesn't like it one bit. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that she's Mikan's bestfriend. They both stopped and he turned around to see the Baka gun was packed and loaded.

_BAKA! BAKA!  
_

Koko and Nonoko followed behind, and saw Natsume made a fire shield to protect Mikan. Unfortunately for them, it passed through his defense and almost knocked Mikan's head off… Of course, Hotaru's mission was a success. It's always a success. She made her glasses fall off.

"Kya-ah!" Mikan shrieked. It was either because of the Baka gun or that her glasses fell off. It didn't matter though since both situations would cause her to panic.

Stunned, the shot made her shut her eyes as the glasses slipped off, making her loose her balance. Time seemed to slow down. Everyone held their breath at what might happen next. It was a fault that they didn't take into account the usual '_Mikan reaction_'.

"THAT HURT!!" Mikan's eyes burned through them as she quickly turned her head to see the culprit.

Nonoko felt it hard to breathe… she knew she'd get into more trouble if she were to laugh. Koko beat her to it since he was snickering silently. Hotaru's plan obviously backfired.

As usual… the potion takes effect.

…

……

………

Natsume noticed how Mikan's cheeks flushed with excitement that can only be described as 'disturbing'. He flinched at the sight of the girl, slowly standing up and smiling deviously.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan's shrill voice echoed throughout the hallway. This wasn't like the usual greeting Mikan gives to her best friend. This was definitely something different. Everything happened so fast that even Hotaru wasn't able to grasp the situation instantly.

Ruka gasped at the sight of Mikan forcefully pressing her lips against her best friend… he felt goosebumps form on his arm.

"Mi-mi-mikan!!" Nonoko exclaimed. No one in their right mind would do that to the infamous inventor… then again, who said anything about Mikan being at the right state of mind?

"I know we're both girls but… I can't help myself." Mikan whispered softly into Hotaru's ear.

Koko couldn't help himself and laughed boisterously. He still continued to laugh even if Hotaru's hand was clearly shaking… but they couldn't make out if it was by anger or…??

Mikan felt a gun's barrel came in contact with her head… the hand shaking thing was definitely by anger.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

They didn't know how Mikan was able to survive that especially since Hotaru shot it at point blank. The girl shrieked at the sight of her bestfriend's eyes turning black.

"Hotaru! Gender doesn't matter if you-" She was cut off by another round of shots.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

This time, no one dared to come close to the 'demon-eyed' Imai. She took out all of her Baka-guns, Baka-cannons, bombs… and everything she had to inflict damage on the poor girl.

Nonoko and Koko hid behind Ruka as she shot all her weapons at once. Smoke coming from countless explosions concealed the profanity that took place within. Ruka swore he saw blood on the floor. The blonde sighed and decided to stop her from killing her bestfriend.

"Hotaru, stop it." Ruka pleaded at the enraged girl. He was the only person courageous enough to stop her. The smoke started to clear out revealing Mikan unconscious with Hotaru looming over her. "She'll die if you continue this..." He told her while controlling himself from saying, 'serves you right.'

Natsume walked over and picked up what's left of Mikan. "I'll take her to the hospital." He nodded at Ruka.

Koko sprang up and ran towards Natsume with Nonoko catching up to him. "I'll come with you!" He volunteered.

"Me too!" Nonoko didn't want to stay there any longer… not with the heavy atmosphere.

"Okay." Ruka replied to Natsume with a nod and glanced at Hotaru. "I'll stay here."

Hotaru seemed to calm down a bit. She was breathing steadily but she still had those blank eyes from beating Mikan to a pulp. The three walked away leaving Ruka and Hotaru behind. Again, Koko couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Natsume and Nonoko faced him with a skeptical look on their faces. Koko continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nonoko asked curiously, tugging his sleeve.

Clearing his throat, he smiled goofily. "That was Imai's first kiss-"

_BAKA!_

A shot landed on his head making him fall to the ground. It looks like they were still at Hotaru's hearing range.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was already late that evening and Mikan was asleep on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped all over her body. Hotaru didn't go easy on her. She was sleeping for quite some time now.

A raven-haired boy was slumped on a chair beside the bed. He had his legs stretched out while reading his favorite manga. He constantly steals glances from her every now and then. Koko and Nonoko went back to their rooms now and he was the only one left to look after the girl. Even so, that was his plan in the first place.

A light knock came from the door. A blonde boy slowly emerged from it.

"How is she?" Ruka asked while approaching them.

Natsume just grunted and continued to read his manga. Ruka pulled up a chair and sat beside his bestfriend. From the looks of his face, he seemed worried.

"How about you? Are you okay?"

Natsume placed his manga aside and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm fine. Don't worry Ruka."

"You did run off with her…" He flinched when Ruka mentioned this.

"Imai tried to kill her, you know."

"That was after she kissed her."

"Tsk. Whatever. Like I care." Natsume shrugged and went back to reading his manga. He's obviously hedging the question.

"If you don't care… then why are you here?" Ruka asked him, but he doubt if he could squeeze any answers from him.

Another head peeked through the door and giggled. "That's not what you're thinking…" Koko said amusingly. He had this silly habit on pestering their favorite firecaster.

Natsume only answered by forming a ball of fire on his hand.

"Hey, I think that's too much… don't you think?" Ruka tried to pacify his hot headed friend but Koko continued on. Did he have a death wish?

"Hehe.. You're not allowed to use that… This is a hospital after all." Koko was making fun of him. This was his own way of making Natsume talk… being the stubborn fool he was.

"If I burn you right now, at least you'll instantly get some medical attention…"

Koko exhaled heavily. He knew Natsume really meant it this time. "Anyway, I'm not here to annoy you guys." He suddenly turned to Ruka with a serious face. "Hotaru's calling you. She has something to discuss."

"About her first kiss getting stolen?" Ruka joked and stood from his seat. "What's it about?"

"I think Nonoko found something about her potion…"

"A cure?" Ruka asked him. Natsume was only sitting there, listening silently at their conversation.

"Nope. But she found out how long it'll last… and Hotaru wants to discuss something about a plan."

"Plan? What for?"

"Taking turns on keeping an eye on her. Looks like the Ice Queen's back to her old self." Koko chuckled. "Just don't mention anything related to that 'kiss' of hers. She might go ballistic."

The two nodded at each other and started to walk away. Ruka motioned at Natsume to follow.

"You should come too." Ruka said slyly. "Unless you're too worried over Mikan and want to look after her?"

Natsume looked at him angrily before getting up to follow them. He hates it when Ruka does that. He's spending too much time with Hotaru that he's becoming more and more like her. _Manipulative Bastard._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been hours and the pig-tailed girl was finally starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and saw that there was no one inside the room. She groaned and placed her hand on her head to ease the pain. Noticing that the sun was rising, she probably slept the entire day yesterday.

"Oh crap!" Mikan cursed out loud as she remembered what she did to her bestfriend. "Oh, no. I bet Hotaru's really mad now…"

Remembering the horoscope she had, 'Seven days of Bad Luck?' Mikan frowned. She was having a horrible time… she somehow thought that the horoscope was true… so she'll be like this for seven freaking days?!? She whimpered and began to throw a fit. 'There's no way that this'll go on for a week!!'

She hastily got out of bed and tore off a piece of cloth from the blanket, tying it up to cover her eyes. She knew it was dumb and idiotic but she can't just lie down and not apologize for harassing her bestfriend. The guilt was too much for her to handle.

The door flew open and someone entered. She guessed it could've been the nurse or the doctor… or Subaru?

"Mikan, I heard from Subaru that you were sent to the hospital with terrible injuries…" A familiar voice told her. She sensed the concern and worry in the person's voice. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine. Ummm…?" Mikan wished that she could remember who that voice belonged to. It was a man's voice… deep… and sounded like someone older than her.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold? Ah! Did you also hurt your eyes??"

"Well, not really." She replied weakly.

"Subaru's sister can really be a pain sometimes." She felt his hand touch her cheek. She scolded herself mentally for not knowing who it was.

"Umm-" She was about to ask who it was but he cut her off.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for Imai to do that." He said assuredly. His hand began to pat her head softly. "My, my… you've grown."

'Grown? So it means he's someone I knew a long time ago…' Mikan thought to herself, rubbing her chin as though she was thinking of something.

"You seem pretty quiet. Last time I saw you, you're in you're usual energetic self!"

"You see…"

"I can still remember how small you were, sitting on my lap…" He told her with a soft chuckle. Mikan struck her head as she finally realized who the man in front of her is.

"Tono-sempai!!" She called out and hugged him tightly. "You won't believe what I've gone through…"

"If my memory serves me right, you're always in trouble." He raked his fingers through his long silky hair while laughing silently. "Let's take off these blindfolds, shall we?"

"Ah! NO… WAIT!" Despite her protests, it was already too late since the piece of cloth went flying down to their feet.

Tono stared at the sudden change in Mikan. Being a womanizer himself, he suddenly noticed how her face changed as she inched closer to…

"Whoa… whoa… whoa!" He held her face, preventing her to come closer. "What's this?"

"I'm sorry sempai… but I…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsume slammed the door shut. He comes in and this is what greets him?

"Natsume Hyuga?" Tono smiled at him, still holding Mikan's face.

He wasn't expecting an uninvited guest… and _him_ of all people. He only left for the night and this is what happens? He clenched his fists at the sight of Mikan hugging Tono, her lips so close to that bastard's…

He walked briskly towards them and grabbed her wrist, only to pull her away from _that_ guy.

"Let me go!" Mikan tried to pull her hand loose but he gripped it tightly. "I wanna be with Tono-sempai. I want him… I want him so bad…"

"Shut up." Natsume told her off but she wouldn't listen.

"What the?" Tono was surprised by Mikan and made a puzzled look at Natsume. "What happened to her??"

"None of your business." He glared at him. Mikan kept whimpering and groaning but he still wouldn't let her go.

"You didn't make her drink some sort of potion, did you?" Tono narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. Natsume replied raising his eyebrow.

"Do you want me to burn your ass?"

"No! Don't… please Natsume? I'll HATE you if you do!!" Mikan screamed at him, still trying to break herself free. Her words stung him like sharp knives. He felt annoyed at her remark.

"Shut up, you stupid ugly girl!" Natsume snapped at her. He hated the fact that she told him she'll hate him if he hurts that shitty Tono.

"I'm not stupid!"

"You're so loud, Baka!"

"Why you…"

"Don't you know how to shut up?!"

"Why should I, you creep!"

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Tono interrupted their bickering but was left ignored. "Oi, Hyuga!" He called out once more. No one minded him. "Fine. I'll go and ask someone else!"

The two kept on squabbling and didn't notice that Tono left. Somehow, he trusted Natsume'll take care of their precious girl. He always managed to do so, in spite of his extremely awful personality. He went straight to Subaru to inquire about Mikan's condition, leaving the two behind.

After calling each other names, Natsume calmed down a bit. He knew Tono left the room for some time now. That piece of information failed to register in Mikan's head since she was too engaged with Natsume.

Her breathing came back to normal and it seemed like the potion withdrew now that Tono wasn't there. Her mind was filled with thoughts of hating Natsume that her longing for Tono temporarily subsided.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him. Natsume wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. He stared at her with intense eyes… still clinging on to her hand. "Huh?"

"Lets go." Natsume yanked her arm as he stood up. He started to walk, pulling Mikan behind him.

"Natsume… where are we going?" She demanded. He has been dragging her all over school lately. He wasn't even explaining himself. She was getting tired of it. "Hey! Answer me!"

"From now on, you're coming with me." He declared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What?? What did Natsume mean with those words?? What's with the sudden protectiveness? Haha… Mikan's gotta be sooo dense if she doesn't know why...

So, was it rushed? Sorry about that.. I know It's a bit sucky… I'm focusing more on the romance rather the humor now… Sorry about that…

Why don't you click away and write in you're reviews? Thanks for reading!!

Oh right… about my other fic, _By Your Side_… I'll probably update soon… At least I updated this first rather than that one…

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!


	5. Mikan's Babysitter

**Title: Seven Days of Bad Luck**

Summary: Mikan's horoscope said that she'll have seven days bad luck if she studies hard. Trying to prove it wrong, she studies like hell… and eventually gets caught in something crazy… (NXM)

Genre: Humor/Romance

**GlyNchaN**:

I have a perfectly good explanation for this really really late update… Hmm… (what was it again? Oh right, I remember!)… there was something wrong with our internet connection and I'm without access for like a month.. Seriously, I was having withdrawal symptoms already… "sigh" …very tragic indeed… anyway… I was also stuck with paperwork for my thesis which is due on the last week of January... Huuu… wish me luck!

Anyway, Enough about me… I finally updated Seven Days!! Yey for me...

Oh right! This is also in celebration for me now acquiring GAKUEN ALICE's FIRST VOLUME out in stores by TOKYOPOP!!! Whooo… The moment it arrived in a local comicbook store, I dashed out to get one… December 21... Hehehe… perfect!!

I almost forgot!! Sorry for the few SPOILERS here... you know, the thing that happened at the Christmas party... (in the manga) But I couldn't consider it as a spoiler really... it only got mentioned.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER FIVE:

**MIKAN'S BABYSITTER**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost lunchtime and she should be downstairs, eating a delicious meal. But no... She had to be somewhere else. She just had to be stuck with that damn special star.

"What am I doing here?" Mikan shrugged as she sat at the edge of his bed with a frown on her face. Of all places, she had to be in _HIS_ room. She shook her head, still wondering how she even got there. Lucky for her, she was too preoccupied in hating Natsume to even notice the effects of the potion. As long as she didn't remember Tono, she'll be fine… for now.

Sure, she'd been inside his room a couple of times but that was ages ago, back when they were still in elementary. Now, things were different. They're all grown up… or so according to her. Who knows what might happen since she considers Natsume as a huge pervert? She felt her insides shudder as to what he might do other than peek under her skirt.

"NOOOOOO!!" Mikan cried out, shaking her huge head. She tried to get rid of those horrible thoughts. 'What am I thinking??' She mentally scolded herself, slapping her forehead lightly. 'That's ridiculous… Natsume wouldn't do that.'

"Shut it, will you?" Natsume's voice sounded pissed at her annoying screams. "I'm not even at the same room as you but your voice still makes my head ache." He snapped at her from a half-open bathroom door. God knows what he's doing in there.

"You shut up! Of course I'd get nervous being stuck here with you. Who knows what perversity you might be up to! Anyway, I'm not letting you take advantage of me!" She screamed back at him, drowning her anxiety with anger.

"As if I'd do something to you. I'm not that desperate." He shrugged, ignoring her complaints.

"Hah! I'm sure tons of guys would die just to be with me!" Mikan stuck out her tongue even if he can't see her. Sometimes her logic seems to drift away.

"Die is the right." Natsume answered sarcastically as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel covering his hair. It looks like he just took a quick shower. "That's one way of putting it... since you probably would harass those 'guys' of yours."

Mikan felt a rock fell on her head. She knew what he meant. "It's not my fault I ingested that stupid potion!" Her fists clenched at the sight of him.

"Who was it that ate those cookies? Oh, right... it was you." He threw a casual glare at her which she threw right back at him.

"Shut up!" His remark was way off line and she gritted her teeth the moment those words left his lips. "Damn you Hyuga!" She yelled with a shaky voice that caught his attention. "I hate you! I hate this potion! I hate this... This is the worst week of my life!!" Tears fell from her eyes but she successfully hid it by covering her face. She couldn't take it anymore. The stress finally broke her.

Natsume fell silent. He threw his towel aside and hesitatingly walked towards her. His heart felt an unusual sting when she yelled that she hated him. It wasn't the biggest secret ever. It wasn't surprising since all they did was fight like kids. Still, declaring it out loud pains him but he wouldn't let his demeanor slide because of it.

"I know I'm at the age where I'll be experiencing love and all... but not like this!" Mikan sobbed and faced her mortal enemy with a pitiful face. She threw what's left of her pride and was seriously breaking down. "I don't want this... I even attempted to have my first kiss with Jinno-sensei!" She began bawl like crazy. It wasn't even lady-like.

He slouched on the bed beside her and sighed deeply. He was never good with drama and this sort of stuff. The last thing he'd do was comfort the girl in front of him and say the cheesiest lines. "Stop crying, Baka. You're making my ears hurt."

Mikan ignored him and still whimpered and sobbed like a little kid... more like a sniveling snotty kid. "I-I... I even kissed sempai..."

"Well, for one thing... it that wasn't your first." Natsume stretched his arms and sprawled on his bed. The girl beside him fell silent and her face became pale. "You really were a bad kisser." That did it.

"NATSUME!!! It wasn't a kiss!!" Mikan screamed like a banshee and grabbed his collar, shaking him back and forth. She hated reminiscing those horrifying moments with him. This time, Natsume was successful enough to raise her spirits up... in a different way that is.

"Idiot. Not the one where you purposely bruised my lip..." He added, "The one after tha-" He was cut off by the girl screaming again. She never got tired of this.

"Noooo!! I can't believe you would purposely bring that subject up after all the hard work I did to evade it!!" Her shrill voiced echoed throughout the room. "That was a stolen kiss! I won't count it as one!!!" Mikan was going berserk since she shook him more vigorously... her face turning bright red. If it was possible, smoke could've come out of that tomato head her hers.

"Will... you... quit... choking me??" He managed to say those words clearly. Usually 'the Natsume Hyuga' would've burned her hair for doing that. Remember that he was trying to comfort her in his own way...

"KYAAAAH!!" Mikan Suddenly released him the minute she felt the flame form on her palm. Well, at least he hesitated on burning her hair. "Oooow..." She winced in pain and lightly blew on the spot where the flame was, a moment ago. Upon closer inspection, there wasn't any burn marks.

"Shut up. I had enough of your idiotic mood swings." He snapped at her, quietly dusting his shirt. "I don't understand why you're making a big fuss about it."

"I hate it when people force a kiss on others!!"

"Wasn't that what you're doing lately?" He quickly answered back. Her eyes widened at his response.

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't-"

"You still kissed that jerk, Tsubasa." He told her, immediately cutting her off. By the way he talked, it seemed as though he was... jealous.

"Not that I wanted too..." She mumbled and averted her gaze from him. 'What's with him? Why is he worked up on that?' She asked herself while her eyes made its way back to him. "Why so concerned?"

Noticing how his emotions started to surface, he had to do some damage control. "I almost forgot you kissed Imai too," abruptly changing the subject.

"S-shut up! It's not my fault! I didn't mean to kiss her... or kiss Tsubasa-sempai... or attempt to kiss sensei..." Her voice started to trail off. "Or try to kiss Koko... and... and..." She stopped before she could finish her sentence. Her face turning red once more...

Natsume had a bitter feeling on what she was about to say next. He narrowed his eyes and fell silent, constantly observing her actions. If his hunch was correct, she'd be...

"Tono-sempai..."

"Not that shitty Tono again!" Nastume pushed himself up and lunged towards Mikan. He didn't want her to run off to that moron. There's no way he'd let her.

"TONO-SEMPAI!" Mikan cried out, showing that she lost her mind again. Before she could react, her hands were held down as Natsume tried to control her. "Let me go..."

"Shit!" Natsume cursed as his legs pinned her lower body. She was putting up a fight and trying to break herself free.

"AH!" Mikan yelled in surprise as she noticed she was sitting too far on the edge. And with him restraining her, it wasn't long before she slipped off the bed... along with Natsume.

THUMP!

It wasn't surprising to see since they did fall down together. Mikan was underneath him... legs intertwined, her hair spread on the floor, bodies crushing against each other... even their lips were only millimeters apart. It wasn't at all that surprising... except for the extremely slight tinge of pink found in Natsume's cheeks.

It was too sudden... too sudden for the flamecaster to keep his cool and not to lose his poise. It wasn't only her lips that were close to his. He could feel himself in contact with her soft body. Her chest pressed against his... There was too much skin involved.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud, lifting himself to sit by her side. His eyes still focused on her face, gazing at the contour of her face... her eyes closed shut.

She was out cold.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hotaru, do you really think it's a good idea for Natsume to be babysitting Mikan? I mean, wouldn't they try to kill each other?" Nonoko asked while playing with her food. She didn't have any appetite since she was too busy worrying about her friend.

"You're thinking too much. It's Natsume and Mikan we're talking about!" Koko told her. He was sure that there'd be no problems. "It's about time those two got together. What better way is there than Natsume taking care of her? Ne?" He smiled smugly.

"That's true but I doubt that they'll be getting together. Natsume's too stubborn." Nonoko answered back, finally taking a bite at her sandwich.

"Getting together or not, I'm still getting some good footage over here." Hotaru said with her hands firmly gripping the small screen on her lap.

"Hidden camera? Nice." Koko complimented the inventor, giving a thumbs up then peeked through the screen. "Wait. You don't have some in our rooms too, do you?"

"There's nothing worth selling there." She answered flatly and continued on with scanning though the video of her best friend.

"Man, that's a harsh way to put it..." Koko shrugged and took a sip on his drink.

"Natsume would literally burn you guys if he heard you talking like this." Ruka warned them. The blonde walked to their table, glancing at the pink monitor.

"Geez, pyon-pyon..." Koko mocked. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Aren't you even curious to see-"

"He's my best friend. Why should I spy on him?" Ruka pulled a chair beside Nonoko and glared. "I thought you guys'll figure something to counteract the potion."

"I'm trying to... but I just found something strange. It won't exactly last seven days after all..." Nonoko stated then bit her lower lip.

"What? Then how long...?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm right. I'm getting to it though." Nonoko assured her friend. A lot of things were on her mind so she found it hard to concentrate. The guilt is still getting to her.

"Just tell me if something comes up, okay?" Ruka nodded and turned to the two classmates whose eyes were fixated on the screen. "So what's the status over there?"

Koko and Hotaru raised their eyebrows at him. A minute ago he was scolding them, now he wants to know what's happening. Hypocrite. "That'll be 100 rabbits first." Hotaru said.

"Waitwaitwait... look, Mikan's waking up!" Koko declared happily, waving his hand to Nonoko to come and watch.

"No fair, what's happening?" Ruka complained and cocked his head to the direction of the screen.

"I thought you didn't want to spy on your best friend?" Koko asked slyly, moving aside, giving the 'hypocrite' some space to look over.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh... what happened?" Mikan groaned, placing her hand on the back of her head. 'Owww... it hurts.' She thought to herself while slowly opening her eyes... "WHAT'S THIS??" She yelled bringing her hands to the sides of her head. 'A blindfold?'

She felt a blindfold covering her eyes. Remembering what situation she's in, she didn't complain anymore. Actually, she's quite thankful for it. At least she won't get in trouble. The only problem left was that she didn't know where she was.

Her stomach started to grumble again. She did feel she was hungry. "No use complaining... I guess I'll have to find someone." She said happily and stretched her legs and arms while a yawn escaped her lips. Shifting to a sitting position, her hands unmistakably hit something.

Out of curiosity, she brought her other hand up, tracing the object beside her. It was soft... a person? Feeling her way through it... her hands felt an unusual bump. "What's this?" She asked aloud, squeezing softly... trying to figure out what it was.

"Don't go groping people the minute you wake up, baka."

Her ears twitched at the sound of his voice. Realizing what he meant, her hand froze. Her heartbeat grew faster and louder. Most of her blood came rushing to her head because of it. She did find someone... but did she have to find _him_ 'that' way?

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She jerked her hand away and came falling off the bed, landing on her butt. "Eeew!! My hand!" She continued to scream aimlessly, unable to accept it. Unable to accept the fact that she...

"Shut up will you?" Natsume yelled back at her more annoyed than ever. Her shrieks became louder.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She shook her head with all her might, trying to forget that embarrassing ordeal no matter how dizzy she might get.

Her cries stopped when he finally gave her a smack on the head. "Stupid ugly stupid girl! I could've gone deaf because of your yelling."

"B-but... I... I..." Mikan was trying to grasp the right words to say. "I TOUCHED YOUR DOODLE!!" She wailed loudly. "How can I get married now??"

Natsume hunched his brow up and stared at the idiot by the floor. "Doodle?"

"WAAH! No man will ever want me!!!" She was now throwing a tantrum and kept hitting the floor. You could almost sense a vein popping on Natsume's head as he raised his hand to smack the girl on the head once more. Mikan really needs to pull herself together. "OWW! What was that for??" She yelled as if she could sense his infamous glare.

"I should be the one to be screaming like that since I'm the victim here, baka!" He flicked his finger on her forehead and got off the bed. "Just forget it."

"How could I forget something like this??" She complained to him, grabbing his leg so he would go far. "Don't you leave me here-"

_...wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Listening carefully, there was a strange silent humming noise in the room. Natsume quickly scanned around for any suspicious looking object. He had a bad feeling about that dumb noise.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me??" Mikan cried out, waiting for Natsume to answer her questions. He only shushed her bitterly.

Paying attention on his bedside lamp, it reflected light suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the small object on top of the lamp. "Shit..." Natsume cursed as he saw the object clearly. The source of that humming noise, a minuscule lens.

With fast movements, he seized the black lens and looked at it directly.

"Imai, you're dead."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koko shuddered at the glare Natsume gave them from the screen. "Do you think its time to run and hide?"

"I told you not to spy on him." Ruka said in an annoying 'I-told-you-so' voice.

"Shut up, Nogi." Hotaru scoffed at him and sighed when the screen became blank. She figured Natsume would crush that camera of hers. It annoyed her since it was expensive to make one. She'll have to find some way for him to pay her for the damage he caused.

"Well, let's get out of here before Natsume burns us then eats us for dinner." Koko reminded them again before grabbing Nonoko to make a run for it.

"What about Mikan? Who'll-" Nonoko asked them only to receive a weird look from her friends. "What?"

"Forget about her. She won't die. I on the other hand, still want to live." Koko added, "If you could only read Natsume's thoughts right now..."

"Nice knowing you." Ruka waved goodbye to them and made a quick getaway.

"Traitor! If we go down, you're coming with us!!" Koko yelled, chasing after the blonde animal lover.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now where did that idiot go?" Mikan slowly walked across the hallway with her loose blindfold covering her eyes. She knew the dangers if she were to lay her eyes on a person, that's why she's on blindfold and peeking down to see where she was walking to. Dumb idea as usual.

After Natsume stormed out of the room, she did her best to kill some time. Somehow, it felt like years so she wanted to see what happened. Hotaru's room wasn't far from where she was right now. At least she'd have some company rather than stay in that special star's room.

She was practically bored to death. Even if Natsume told her to stay in his room, her stubbornness took advantage of her.

"Not was it right of left? I forgot..." She scratched her head. It was obvious that she was going in circles now... Afraid to look up, how can she know which side of the dormitory she was? Considering her bad memory too.

"RUN!!" She heard a familiar voice shout from afar.

Turning her head towards the voice, she called out, "Koko?"

"HOTARU!! SAVE ME!!!" Koko shrieked as if he were being chased by something dangerous.

"Gee, I wonder why he's screaming like that..." Mikan managed to make her ways towards the stairs and arrived at the lounge. It was silent and it seemed empty.

The lounge was large and she had trouble finding the exit. Even if it seemed empty, she couldn't risk it. What if she saw some random person? Who knows what she might do to them? Mikan sighed heavily, wondering when the dumb potion will wear off.

Everything was too messed up. She was now alone, lost in the lounge. Who in the world gets lost in the lounge anyway? This was the worst possible thing that could happen to her... worse, what if she ran into trouble? More trouble...

"Ow!" Mikan yelped as she fell on the floor hitting something... or someone. She secured her blindfold just in case. "Sorry." She apologized and stood up.

"A blindfold? He, watch where you're going." A deep male voice said. It didn't belong to someone she knew, that's for sure.

'An upperclassman? Yikes, I better get out of here.' She thought worriedly. Why did these things happen to her... and she was alone too. Turning the other way around, she walked away to avoid them. "I'm sorry, I'll be on my way then...Ouch!" She fell once more. 'Another one?'

"Watch it!" An even scarier voice said. Compared to Natsume's ruthlessness, she'd rather have that pervert than these strangers.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled then pushed her way aside. Things got worse when one of them grabbed her wrist. 'I swear the Gods must hate me.' She thought to herself bitterly.

"Do you think you'd get off that easily? It's all because you're wearing that dumb blindfold." One of them said to her. She can see it now. If she doesn't run away, trouble awaits her.

"You see, there's a perfectly good reason why I'm wearing a blindfold..." Mikan explained and flashed a smile. "You see, I turn into a monster when I'm able to see." She told the lamest lie possible. This is the reason why Jinno-sensei never lets her off the hook. Although when you think about it, it was partly true.

"You think we're dumb?" The man hissed, grabbing the end of her blindfold and pulled it off. "Now, apologize properly."

"Oh, crap. Not again." Those were Mikan's last words before the potion struck her.

Her eyes fell upon on the man in front of her. His appearance looked typical of a bully... Spiky hair, brown eyes, and a sinister smile. Nope, she definitely didn't know someone like him.

"Hey Keisuke, should we get going now?" One of his friends asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders and glanced at him.

"Just a minute," He turned his head to red faced Mikan. "Huh? What's with you?" He noticed on how she was breathing heavily... wearing that goofy smile.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Mikan asked playfully, taking a few steps closer and placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Hey, Hey! Aren't you a little bit close?" He lightly pushed her away but Mikan didn't budge.

"Keisuke?" His friends looked at the two, baffled.

Mikan was now leaning her head to kiss the random guy but her head was screaming...

_Noooooooo!!!!!_

"Nooooooo!!!" Mikan went back to her senses but unfortunately punched the guy straight in the face.

"Holy Shi-" He brought his hand to his lip, noticing how it was bleeding. "You little..."

"I'm normal? Wheee..." She jumped for joy but came to a stop when her eyes went back to the man she just punched hard. "Oh, no." Her cheeks flushed again... feeling aroused. "Crap." She couldn't empower the potion entirely. Worse, it's returning.

"What the heck is your problem??" He angrily clutched her collar and glared. Mikan gasped at how cute he looked , pitiful and all. Somehow, it turned her on... don't ask why.

"I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry." She brought her hand to stroke the side of his face. "All I want is a kiss from you..."

"You do?" He asked in disbelief. Nobody ever wanted him since he looked so scary. It was the first time a girl asked for his kiss. "Seriously?" His lips now curved to a smile. She felt her stomach churn at the sight.

"I... I..." Mikan blinked hard. Her senses were driving her crazy. She didn't want to experience these things again. And with the worst of luck, some random guy's taking advantage of it! Who knows what they might do...

The man lowered his head to kiss Mikan on the lips. Her hands were shaking. It was different from last time. She couldn't muster up the strength to punch him again. She tried as best as she could but all she could do was whisper a name... _his_ name.

"Natsume."

As if on cue, the flame caster entered the lounge with a face that could kill. His deadly stare paralyzed the other men in the room. They didn't have to ask who he was. His ruby eyes gave it all away. He quickly paced to the pig-tailed girl, enraged at the sight he saw.

Natsume didn't think twice as he punched the freak dead on the face. The guy fell on the floor, wincing in pain. Pulling Mikan behind him, Natsume looked at them fiercely. His intense glare bore holes through their eyes. No one dared to speak except the one on his feet.

"You bastard, who the heck do you think-" He swallowed his words at the sight of fireballs formed around him. The ruby-eyed fire caster meant business. They were only a few seconds away from being scorched alive.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsume hissed at the cowardly upperclassmen, who were on the verge of peeing in their pants.

"H-hyuga... We're sorry!!" The men kneeled in front of him, begging to let them be. Natsume's eyebrow twitched only shows he wasn't amused by their groveling at his feet.

"You guys are dead-" Natsume was cut off by the sound of the girls sniffles. Mikan was crying? He turned around to see her on the floor, shaking nervously. The group of guys took this as an opportunity to escape while Natsume knelt before Mikan, not knowing what to do.

"Na-natsume..." Mikan breathed his name as tears fell endlessly from her eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hwaaah!!! Was it cheezy? Boring? I'm sorry about it... I have too many things on my mind lately... but I always ease up whenever I write fics... although I don't know if it's a good job though...

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! If you have something to say, why not click the review button and write away... I'll get back to you as soon as possible...

Thanks again for taking your time to read and review my fic!!

Consider this as a New Year's present? Haha... Is that enough for you guys to forgive my late update?


End file.
